Multimedia transmission, especially video distribution into one's home, requires high bandwidth and low latency. Historically, wireless communication systems have not been able to meet such requirements. The IEEE 802.11n provides a high band width transmission protocol. However, this protocol allows for a maximum channel unavailability duration of 200 milliseconds. Such lack of channel availability may be caused due to interference, a deep fade because of reflections, etc.
During such an unavailability period, it may be best to switch to a new transmission channel rather than retrying transmission on the same channel. IEEE 802.11h and 802.11k standards allow for dynamic channel switching initiated by an access point (AP) within a wireless communication network. The standards also allow for subscribers within the wireless communication network to provide feedback to the AP as to the transmission quality of the current channel as measured by the subscribers. However, the IEEE 802.11h standard is primarily directed to detection of radar and switching to another channel due to radar interference on the current transmission channel. The IEEE 802.11k standard, at the present time of writing, has yet to be standardized. In any event, neither of these schemes address the questions as to how to detect that a current transmission channel has interference and how to optimally, or when to optimally, move to a clear transmission channel.